All Stars Could be Brighter
by Anacy Bleeu
Summary: He was given up to adoption at the age of three, was constantly bullied, and was harassed in middle school and high school. He was different and hung out with that strange girl everyone avoided. And he was Lovino Vargas. Human AU. Depressing but will get better I promise.
1. How my Misfortune Begins

"Are they alright?" the panicked woman stammered breathlessly from her hospital bed. The nurse said nothing and only gave a sympathetic smile. The doctor cleared his throat and answered, "The first one is perfectly healthy but your new born isn't doing as well. I'm sorry to say but he might die tonight, I am so sorry ma'am".

The woman muttered a prayer under her breath and bit her lip trying not to cry. First her husband now her newborn son too, it was too much for the woman to handle. And it showed, her heart meter went crazy as doctors tried to calm the woman. She felt her hand being squeezed gently, she turned her eyes towards her father and in a raspy voice said, "Take care of them for me, papa".

And with that she closed her eyes and headed to heaven in peace.

...

Her father just stared at his daughter's body and just let the tears flow from his brown eyes and he held his daughter's hand till the doctors and nurses told and forced him to let go. And when he let go he continued to stare, he stared and let the tears slip until his eyes were dry.

The doctor's told him to go home and he reluctantly complied, and let the sad excuse of a hospital.

The next day the will was read and every penny and speck of dust was given to the father who was ordered to give it to the sons when they grow old enough and the father was left with the responsibility to raise the sons.

The father was not rich; he came from a poor family and could barely provide for himself, now he had to provide for his grandsons too.

And so he came up with a plan.

...

When he was given the children to take of, he kept the youngest one and named him Feliciano. But the older one he put up for adoption, that one was named Lovino.

The day the grandfather drove Lovino to the orphanage, Lovino asked, "Nonno, where are we going?"

The boy never got an answer, he shot his grandfather a dirty look (well the dirtiest look an three year old can give) but didn't say anything else.

When they arrived at the orphanage the Grandfather looked the boy in the eye and commanded, "You do not say one word, understand?"

The boy just nodded, inside the grandfather told his lie about finding the boy on his doorstep asleep, the person at the desk asked no questions and later the boy put up for adoption. And the grandfather moved on.

**Hi guys and ladies, I am back! I'm so thankful for the people favorited 'Darker Matters' honestly I don't like that story but I might continue it. Anyways this a new story honestly I didn't mean to write and it wasn't meant to be fanfiction but...yeah. This a human AU that takes place in the present and centered around Romano and this jacked up life I have given him. Please review, praise me or critique me I don't care, anything is helpful and I swear if I get at least 3 reviews or 1 favorite I will continue this story.**

**Goodbye for now,**

**DC**


	2. Lucky not so much

Lucky is not a word that describes me well. I think mother fucking unlucky fit me better. I blame my little brother for my bad life; my mother died after she gave birth to HIM, my grandfather put me up for adoption to take care of HIM, I was adopted by bastards who don't give a flying fuck about me or anything I do.

I have been raped many times by mainly two fucking perverts, Gilbert and Francis, through all middle school and freshman year. I am only in the first few months sophomore year and have been attacked six times already.

If I could I would get a machine gun and blow them to pieces but I won't because they are friends with Antonio. I don't hate Antonio he never did anything bad to me, not including teasing.

I have a friend, keywords A friend. Her name is Yolanda and she is a good friend, she'll tease you and tease you but if someone else teases you she'll kick their fucking ass to hell and back a hundred times a minute. She teases me saying that I have a crush on Antonio which is a damn lie, but of I do I certainly don't believe it. But the reason Yolanda and I at fucking good friends is because one reason we are both bullied and raped and we don't give mother flying fuck. And we blame our family for all our problems.

Now I just stare out the window at the grey clouds that hang outside sadly like they're begging die. I feel the fucking same way. Begging for an escape, maybe if I get out of the class fast enough, Yolanda and I will be able to avoid Gilbert and Francis. I laugh bitterly at that thought, I can get them to leave Yolanda alone but that's only because I let them at me. I can tell why they would go after Yolanda, with her curly blonde hair, deep forest green eyes, her slightly smaller than should be breasts, and skinny figure, she is a man whore's dream. But her edgy gothic-slash-punk style, her ever present scowl, and her I'll send to hell and back personality makes the kind of person you would leave the fuck alone, but that didn't stop Gilbert, he ruined her in the seventh grade that's how we became friends.

I sigh as I hear the bell ring, I grab all my stuff and rush out the classroom before Francis or Gilbert can drag me into a bathroom or closet. I run like fucking hell to my locker, grab my notebook for my next class, then stop and look around. Francis and Gilbert usually try to drag me away by now.

Then I realize, where the fuck is Yolanda? My eyes widen as my ears pick up shouting and the sound of a locker being slammed. I zip around to see the two perverts pinning Yolanda's arms above her head and inching closer and closer to her.

" Oi! What the fuck do you bastards think you're doing!" I shout running over to Yolanda. I'm able to muster enough strength to push them off Yolanda and stand in front of her. " Wasn't ruining her once enough? Or do you sluts still want more?"

"Awww look at that how awesome of you to save your friend but I don't think that will stop us", Gilbert says smirking. Then Francis takes a step closer, and instinctually push Yolanda behind me. "So mon cher what you're saying is that you don't want us to ruin because you want it more?"

I let loose a bitter laugh and my voice turns to venom as I answer, "No one wants your dick shoved up their ass."

Grab Yolanda's wrist and drag her out of the building into the parking lot.

"Thank you back there Lovi~, but where in hell's name are we going?"

"Away from that hell hole!"

She laughs, "To my house then!"

We walk in silence until that silence is broken by the sound of my phone going off.

I have a text from that stupid Spaniard, "Where are you Lovino you're not in class?!"

I text back rapidly, "Why do you care so much? You have Gilbert and Francis."

I turn my off as soon as I send the text, Yolanda shots me a look and wags her eyebrows suggestively then falls out laughing as I punch her arm and shout, "BITCH!"

This is going to be an interesting week.


	3. Yolanda and the Lion King

**We enter Yolanda's two story Victorian style house and trust me it looks small on outside but it is freaking huge on the inside. She drops her stuff on the floor, pretty much she drops her notebook, pencil, sketchbook, and a eraser.**

"Shit!" I hiss, Yolanda turns around confused, then she smirks, "Did you forget your backpack?" she bats she eyelashes and makes a pouty face. I toss one of her couch pillows at her head.

"You know what? My parents can suck it!" I roll my eyes.

Yolanda looks at me and gives me a weird look.

"What?" I snap.

"You forgot your backpack, but you have your cellphone with you?"

"Yeah, so what?"

She laughs mockingly, "Since when did you become a girl?"

I bean her in the head with a pillow but say nothing, well I can't say anything if she throws the pillow back, now can I?

And that starts probably the most violent pillow fight ever, and after what feels like a hour (though it really was ten minutes) somehow Yolanda ends up sitting on top of me, pinning me down on the couch, and holding a pillow against my face. After repeated tries, I realize how she is sitting I can't buck her off me.

"Give up, Lovi~?" she asks too innocently. I nod my head into the pillow which is thrown off me no faster than I had nodded. She smiles sweetly, and when she smiles she closes her eyes, which is fucking great. And when her eyes are closed she is lost to the world, I grab her arms and flip her off me and on to the floor and say casually, "I am hungry."

"Hello Hungry!"

"Bitch! Just make me some food." I wave my hand dismissively.

"You're not the only one who is hungry, Mr. Arrogant Bastard"

"Hmmm, 'Mr. Arrogant Bastard' it has a nice ring to it". I say thoughtfully.

She rolls her eyes but she struts into her kitchen, and a couple moments later pokes her head out and asks while smirks, "Want some stale, old cookies?"

"Bitch please! Your cookies are fucking amazing but your stale cookies are as hard as steel and a lethal weapon!"

"You really shouldn't say that to the person who's gonna feed you, just saying."

"Awwww, you can't kill me, you'd miss me too much".

She walks out of the kitchen slowly, balancing a plate in each hand, and while catching a plate that almost fell, she smirks, "True, but who said I was going to kill you? Besides the worst I can do to you is hospitalization."

She put down plates carefully and shrugged batting her eyes innocently.

And all I could say was, "Bitch!"

She gave a loud laugh and walked back into the kitchen.

"Oi! What're you doing?" I call after her.

"Oh, nothing important..." she says innocently. I just roll my eyes, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

I swallow my food, "Sure bitch. What do you have?"

And that is how we ended up watching the Lion King twice in a row. That's also how I ended up with Hakuna Matata stuck in my head.

"Hey, Lovi~! It's seven o' clock!"

I choke on the lemonade.

"Shit! I need to get home!". I grab all my stuff and run like fuck to the front door.

And before the door slams behind me, I hear Yolanda call, "Good night Lovino!"

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I havent been feeling well. Please review, this is the third chapter and this story hasn't gotten one review.**


End file.
